


Babe

by omgdatphantho



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: You accidentally call Phil babe.





	

I open the door to my apartment. I bound up the stairs two at a time.

 

 **“Honey! I’m home!”** I yell to the seemingly empty apartment. I wait a moment and get no response. Dan said that he would be at home all day.

 

I quickly check the lounge. He’s not in his sofa crease. I drop my things in our room and faintly hear music coming from the study. Of course he would be up there hiding.

 

I walk towards the study. Muse is playing loudly through the door. No wonder he didn’t hear me when I called. I throw open the door in a grand fashion.

 

 **“I’m home babe!”** I shout with enthusiasm. Phil, our roommate, spins his chair around.

 ** _“Babe? Is that what we’re calling each other now?”_** He asks with a laugh. I’m embarrassed. I can feel my face turning red.

 ** _“It’s fine,”_** he chuckles. **_“Dan went to grab dinner. He should be back shortly.”_**

 **“Ok. I’ll just wait for him downstairs and let you get back to work.”** I back away towards the door. My face is still red. I left Phil chuckling to himself and walked back downstairs.

 

I had just settled on the couch when the front door opened. My boyfriend, Dan, stuck his head inside the door.

 

 _“Hey love. I’ve got food.”_ He smiles and I see his dark eyes sparkling as he looks at me. I hear him yell for Phil as me makes his way to the kitchen with the takeout.

 

I walk into the kitchen to start collecting my food. Dan was gathering drinks for everyone. Phil walks in and I hand him a plate.

 

 ** _“Thanks babe,”_** he replies with a wink. I blush. Dan looks from Phil to I and back again. He’s got a look of concern and confusion. Phil and I just start laughing. Dan looks even more confused.

 

 **“I accidentally called Phil babe earlier. I thought he was you,”** I explain to Dan while trying to catch my breath.

 

A look of relief washes over Dan’s face. He walks over to me and snakes his arms around my waist. He pulls me close and plants a kiss under my ear.

 

 _“I was worried for a minute. Though I know you’re my girl,”_ he whispers in my ear. I can hear his smile in his voice. We both look at Phil who’s standing there, grinning like an idiot.


End file.
